


Burned

by Froyduhr



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Hans Has Fire Powers, Hansoff - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, firelord hans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Hans, before and after Frozen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

Once upon a time, In Denmark, commonly known as the southern isles, there lived a king and a queen. They lived in a beautiful mahogany and marble castle in the middle of their kingdom. The king and queen had twelve healthy, handsome sons named:  
Jasper, Daniel, Joakim, Henrik, Ulf, Kolgrimm, Viktor, Ola, Andreas, Bjorn, Peter and Tor.  
The queen was pregnant again, and the kingdom was once again celebrating as the days before the birth. But then, everything went wrong.  
The boy, who they had decided that was going to be named Hans, came out quite different from his brothers. The child had, for some unexplainable reason, bursted out of his mother’s body in a whirlwind of fire. The queen died instantly, and the son, Hans, was forever despised by his brothers.  
Everyone blamed Hans for what happened to their beloved queen, and wherever he turned, he would always be met by fear and hatred. The only person, who didn’t blame Hans, was the king, his dad. He blamed himself. The king mourned over his wife’s death until one day, he was found dead in his room. The royal doctors meant that the king’s heart had given in, not able to hold the sorrow of the death of his beloved wife.   
A few weeks later, Jasper was crowned as the new king. Hans was relieved that it was his oldest brother who became the new king. Jasper was the least violent of his brothers, the only one that seemed to care about, no, sympathize with him. Hans was grateful to have his oldest brother; the only safe place in the castle seemed to be by the king’s side.  
But, sadly, the king couldn’t keep him safe at all times. Whenever Hans was alone, his older brothers found him, beat him and did unspeakable things to him. After a while; Tor, Daniel and Kolgrimm started to ignore him. Pretended that he was invisible. For two years, life went on like that. Hans was beaten to a bloody pulp multiple times a week, he was left alone, with barely enough food to survive, he stopped crying, stopped fighting, he had begun to give up. He just wanted to leave. He didn’t know why everyone hated him. His powers had been suppressed all the time sins his birth; he didn’t even know that he had them.  
One day, as he was hiding from Ola, the most violent of his brothers: he saw something he had given up on hoping to see. An open door! It was a door out, out of the castle. Hans wasted no time and ran out, out in the sun. For the first time in forever, he felt the wind against his skin and the sun in his face. He didn’t stop for long, before he continued to run. He ran as fast as he could, into the forest, into the unknown.  
Hans did not stop until he had crossed the wooden bridge to the northern island. He could not get any further away without a boat. Hans heard a faint sound beside of him. He looked around, scared out of his wits. His eyes fixed themselves on a small, oddly-shaped, moss-covered rock. Hans hurried towards the rock, and with a yelp of surprise, he saw that it was moving, it seemed like it…breathed. Hans reached forth a hand and touched the odd rock. It was warm against his hand, and vibrating, as if it was snoring. Hans picked up the rock and started to pet it soothingly. Soon, the rock started moving, and a small, grey face with a big nose, two big eyes and two even bigger ears was revealed. It was a young troll. “Hi there. I am prince Hans of the Southern Isles, who are you?” Hans asked the troll in his arms. The troll looked up at Hans with its huge eyes. “My name is Jon of the Tubby-Troll-Clan.” The troll, Jon, said. “Where are the other trolls, Jon?” Hans asked and looked around after more trolls. Jon’s big eyes filled with water. “ I don’t know. There was a terrible storm, and I was blown to the sea. I didn’t wake up before now, It’s a miracle that I didn’t sink.” Jon said and looked at the ocean. “Where did you come from, Jon?” Hans asked. “I’m from Norway, it is just across the ocean.” Jon answered. “Across the ocean… I want to go there!” Hans said and looked towards the horizon. “Then you’ll need a boat.” Jon said. “A boat? We can take one that lies by the harbour!” Hans replied happily. But mere moments later, Hans felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. “Prince Hans!” a deep voice rumbled. “we have orders from the king to bring you back to the castle.” Hans chocked for a moment swallowing his tears. “yessir…” he whispered, he bent down and picked up Jon before walking with the soldier back to the castle.   
That night Hans got the worst beating that he had ever gotten in his eight years old life. His older brothers even took Jon away and threw him into the forest, far, far away from the castle. Hans’ life just got worse from then on, and the misery continued for fourteen more years before one day, on the young man’s 22nd birthday, he found a way to run away, again. He decided that, now, he would travel to Norway, and not come back before he had become king, so he could prove that he was worth something, that he was not a ‘useless, cursed, evil monster, sent only to torment them.’ As his brothers always told him that he was.  
Hans had been watching the kitchen for years, mapping out a plan of how to get out and how to get to Norway. The day was finally here, he would leave at midnight. Hans sneaked into his room, where he carefully packed down the things he would need from the castle; clothes(stolen from his youngest older brother, Tor.), a comb, soap, beeswax. All of this he put into a backpack. And then he waited. Hans heard the old clock in the hallway ring in to the witch hour. Hans sneaked out of his room, down the hallways, for the last three years, the kitchen boy, Frank, had always forgotten the key to the backdoor inside of the kitchen. Hans sneaked in and as he expected, the key lay on a chair in a corner in the room, Hans grabbed the key and opened the lock carefully, trying to not make a sound. Hans looked outside of the door and aw something that put a little spark into his plans. He grabbed one of the torches that burned on the outside and threw it into the kitchen. Soon after, the flames started to eat the floor and they grew larger and larger, Hans smiled, he had always been amused by fire. Then he walked away, down to the harbour. On his way down, he saw a beautiful, light-brown fjording. Hans grinned before he helped himself up on the horse and galloped the rest of the way. Hans found a moderately huge ship and decided to take that. The young prince helped the horse into the boat and tied him to the middle sail, before he started to navigate out and north, up to Norway.  
A few weeks later, Hans steered the ship into the docks of Arendell. He had hearted about the crowning of crown princess Elsa, and a plan had formed in his corrupted mind. He would prove himself for his brothers, he would become king, then return to Denmark, to kill everyone that have hurt him! Nothing would come in his way, nothing.


End file.
